You Saved Me
by FearlessGirl13
Summary: Bella is the nanny to a little girl who has no one. Her parents don't care and Bella is the only one who is actually there for her. Until Edward... He never considered himself a "Family Man" until he met Hilly. This extraordinary little girl captured both their hearts, they would do anything for her, protect her from anyone. But how can they keep her safe from her parents? A/H BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's been a while. I've been having a great deal of trouble with **_**Survivor**_** but I'm trying! I am still working on it I promise, but after watching this movie recently called **_**What Maisie Knew**_** and this idea just had to be made into a Twilight fic. I'm sorry if y'all are upset but I promise a new chapter to **_**Survivor**_** will but up soon! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Twilight or What Maisie Knew!  
Rated T: Language & just to be safe!  
_**

As I heard little feet fading down the hallway I slumped against the counter and let my head fall into my hands.

I didn't know this was what my life would have been like at 21.

It felt like I was a single mother and the poor little girl wasn't even mine.

But, damn, I loved her like my own.

I couldn't help but look into those big, sad, brown eyes and not want to cry. But Hilly was the most pleasant, beautiful, well behaved child out there.

She was never a burden or a bother, she was simply there.

She was there when you needed a hug, when you needed someone to talk to, when you needed to feel _needed_, when you needed to feel loved.

You could always count on Hilly.

Such a beautiful human being should never be cursed with the life Hilly lived.

A mother who could care less about her but acts like she was the love of her life.

A father who was a disgusting man whore who only loved money and nothing more.

And lastly, a nanny who wanted nothing more than to steal her away and hide her from anymore pain and neglect.

Tanya, Hilly's mother, was a 'Rock star' if you could even call her that, who always seemed to be on tour, needed in the studio, or 'too tired' to 'deal with Hilly'.

Jacob, Hilly's father, was a, well no one really knew what he did for a living... But whatever it was caused him to travel 50 out of the 52 weeks in a year.

It was pathetic.

But to make it all even worse, the two hated each other but continued to be married.

As if Hilly's life wasn't hard enough she got to listen to them both scream at each other on a daily basis, which was why she always ended up in my bed by the middle of the night.

"Hilly," I called just as dinner finished. I instantly heard little feet on the hardwood floors.

She was the most advanced 6 year old I'd ever met.

She had chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, and a smile that could capture anyones heart.

She was a peanut, no more than 55 pounds, if that.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked quietly, standing in the doorway.

"Ready to eat, sweets?" I smiled at her.

She gave me a toothy grin and climbed into her high stool at the counter.

Her parents were no where to be found, but it was always better that way.

Dinner was always the same, I'd make something she loved, she'd tell me all about her day at school, we'd decide what movie to watch after her tubby, and what book to read before bed.

It was our little routine.

Just as she finished her dinner the front door slammed open and the screaming began.

"Hills, why don't you go get ready for you bath?" I said brushing her bangs out of her eyes. They were constantly in her line of vision, but of course her mother never took her for a hair cut and I was not allowed...

"Okay," She whispered before getting of the chair and going to her room, avoiding her parents.

"This is my apartment, Jacob! You can leave because there is no way in hell I'm moving out!" Tanya screamed from the living room.

"Fine! I'll leave and take my kid with me!" Jacob shouted back, my stomach dropped at the thought.

_No one was taking my Hilly away._

"Fuck you, Jacob! Do not threaten me with that shit," Tanya sneered.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want you stupid bitch!"

I'd had enough.

I quickly loaded the dishwasher and went to find Hilly.

I found her in her room, playing with her toys, as if nothing was happening rooms away.

You'd never know she was affected by the fighting if she didn't cling to you once you picked her up.

I put on my happy face and tried my best to distract her from the rest.

"Tubby time, tubby time, it's Hilly Willy's tubby time," I chanted making her beautiful laugh fill the room as we went to the bathroom.

"Get undressed while I fill the tub, okay?" I asked closing the door and turning on the light.

She just nodded and began taking her clothing off.

Once the tub was filled she hopped in and played with her toys.

She was quiet most of the bath so I just left her alone, not pushing her to talk when she didn't want to.

"You love me right, Belly?" She asked using her personal nickname for me.

"Of course I do, Hilly," I said as my eyes filled up. "I'll always love you, no matter what," I said kissing her wet hair.

"Good, because I love you," She said going back to her toys.

She broke my heart with the simplest things.

Just looks she gives you shows you how much she'd been through in her short 6 years.

Once her tubby was done, we took time to pick out her pjs. I held up two options and she picked her favorite.

That night she chose butterflies because they were my favorite.

We chose our movie and book then camped out in my room.

Her parents didn't come to see her _once._

I fell asleep that night with a little girl I couldn't call my own snuggled into my chest.

Hilly woke me up the next morning by planting a kiss on my cheek and then moving to get out of bed, thinking I was still sleeping. I quickly grabbed her and pulled her to my chest before her feet hit the ground.

A happy squeal left her lips, followed by a laugh.

"Let's get you ready for school, Hill bug," I said rolling us both out of bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked once we got to the kitchen.

"Lucky Charms are fine," She answered.

As she ate I got myself ready for the day.

Showered, dressed, applied makeup, and was all ready before Hilly was even finished.

_The life of a nanny._

"Lets pick out your outfit," I said wiping her face off and setting her on the ground.

"C'mon Hilly," I said frustrated. "The yellow skirt or the purple skirt," I said for the hundredth time, holding two different skirts out for her to choose.

She just kept looking at the two.

"Yellow," She finally answered.

A yellow skirt with a white tshirt and these brown combat boots she wore everywhere.

I have a pair almost identical to them and she told me she wore them because she wanted to be like me.

My heart melted everytime she told me.

"You look beautiful," I smiled. "But we have to go!" I said after clipping her hair back.

Once she was at school it was my job to run errands, go food shopping, deal with an arrogant Jacob, pep talk a hung over Tanya, clean the apartment, pick up Hilly, help with homework, do laundry, cook dinner, and start Hilly's night routine all over again.

The only reason I was still there was because she brought me true happiness and I would have been nothing without her.

Life got boring when Hilly was at school.

I only had her. No family, no friends, and definitely no boyfriends.

No life at all.

Hilly ran into my arms as soon as the school doors opened.

"How was school, Hill bug?" I asked as we set out for the short walk home.

"The usual," She said looking down.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

She just shook her head and didn't say another word the rest of the afternoon.

I was clueless as to what to do.

"What would ya like for dinner?" I asked after she finished her homework.

"I'm not hungry," She barely whispered.

"Are you sure, doll? You have to eat," I said feeling her cheeks and forehead for a temp.

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I had a lot for lunch," She lied. I'd packed her lunch, it was the same amount of food and snacks as always.

But I just let it go.

Once Tanya got home from the studio she barged right in with a maintenance man behind her.

"Change them as fast as you possibly came," She barked at him before going to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of flavored vodka, and chugging half the bottle, no lie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jacob moved out," She sneered. "And on top of that I got served today. The fucking bastard is trying to take Hilly away from me," She almost screamed.

I let her have a moment to seethe before telling her exactly what was running through my mind.

"Wherever Hilly goes, I go," I said before walking to Hilly's room.

I needed my Hill bug.

"Hilly?" I asked tapping on her cracked door.

She looked in my direction and the look in her eyes made the unreleased tears fall down my cheeks.

An alarmed look crossed her face, the first sign of emotion I'd seen all day.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked, holding back sobs.

She ran over to me and wrapped her little arms so tight around my neck it was almost hard to breathe but it was the only thing that felt right.

She was my baby and if she left so did I.

I could never lose her.

"Please don't cry, Bella," She whispered into my neck, still holding on. "I won't be sad anymore, I'll be happy so you can be happy. I don't want to hurt you like I hurt mommy and daddy," She said with tears in her voice.

"Hilly Rose Denali!" I said pulling back to look into her eyes. "You do not hurt me. You can be sad whenever you feel sad," I said wiping her cheeks free of tears. "I just wish you would tell me what's wrong,"

"Do you remember Mikey? The boy in my class?" She asked after taking a deep breath.

I nodded not knowing where this was going.

"Well today during craft time Mikey told me my mommy and daddy don't like me and wish they never had me because you take care of me," Hilly confessed.

"That's not true, Hilly. Your parents love you the best way they know how," I said trying to figure out how to make this work. "They have me because they need extra help and I can't imagine not being with you everyday!" I said trying to show her how much she meant to me.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, sweetheart," I smiled kissing her cheek, earning one back. "But I have to tell you something," I said.

She just looked at me.

"Your daddy, he isn't living here anymore." I said waiting for her reaction.

"So no more fight?"

"I hope not,"

"Are you staying?"

"I'll be wherever you are," I promised.

She just hugged me again and I wanted to cry.

She really was my everything.

"C'mon Hill bug, lets get a tubby than watch a movie!" I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay!"

Even though we did the same thing every night, it was my favorite part of the day.

After finally settling into my bed Hilly was exhausted.

She was half asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"I love you, Belly," She said before a light snore left her body.

"God I love you too, Hilly," I whispered before hugging her closer.  
_

**Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? ANYTHING?! I hope y'all like it because I see great things for this story.**

**Please review for a chapter to be up faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I know this chapter is a little shorter than the first but this is just setting up the story! I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or What Maisie Knew!  
_**

Days passed, Jacob and Tanya were still apart but managed to fight every second possible.

Turned out, Jacob really was taking Tanya to court for custody of Hilly.

If I could have requested custody, I would have done it without a second thought. I could have ended her miserable home life.

"Bella, I need you to watch after Hilly tonight," Tanya said as I cleaned the kitchen. She acted like I didn't already take care of her every second of every day. "Speaking of which, where is Hilly?" Tanya asked.

"She's at school, like she is everyday..." I said not even looking at her.

"Oh yeah," She said rubbing her head.

"What's going on tonight?" I asked, not even really caring.

"I have a date," Tanya said, excitement evident in her voice.

"Already?"

It had been a day for Gods sake!

_ONE DAY._

"Yes," She sniped. "Did you not hear about Jacob?" She asked.

"No?" I said turning to look at her.

"The bastards already engaged! Has been for almost a month," She laughed. I could feel my eyes grow.

"That was my reaction as well,"

"To who?" I asked still shocked. Even though I shouldn't have been because from the day I started at the Denali's, Jacob had hit on me and was known as a man whore.

"His receptionist,"

"I'm sorry, Tanya," I said actually feeling sorry for her for once.

Well kind of.

"I just need a guy to show Jacob I don't need _him_,"

Yep that 'feeling sorry' disappeared.

"Just keep Hilly in mind, she's going to be drug in all this too," I said, annoyed.

"Hilly's not really my biggest worry right now," Tanya said before leaving the kitchen.

I saw red.

My body shook, my head throbbed, and all I wanted to do was rip Tanya's fake blonde hair out of her head.

But, of course, I didn't. Instead I went to get Hilly.

"Hill bug! How was school?" I asked as I hugged her tight.

"Alright," She said pushing her long bangs out of her eyes.

"Hmm how about we get those bangs trimmed?" I asked after a moment of thought.

"Oh, yes please!" She beamed. I knew they annoyed her so much.

Tanya could suck a dick, Hillys needs came first.

"You got it, babe," I smiled.

She took the trim like a pro, which I was a little leery of because Hilly never did good with new things.

So as a reward we went to the toy store then the ice cream parlor.

To say the least, Hilly had a fun day.

At least that was what she told me close to 100 times.

She picked out 3 toys; a new white plastic horse to add to her collection, a book all about sea creatures, and the board game CandyLand, one of the few we didn't have.

By the time we returned to the apartment Tanya was long gone.

"Hilly, lets put your new toys in your room then you go wash up for dinner, okay?" I said as we walked through the door.

She nodded and was off.

I placed the toy bags in her room then got to cooking.

As I was making the pasta the home phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, it's Jacob. I'm here, can I come up?" Jacob asked from the other line.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," I said, it made me uncomfortable him being there without Tanya present due to the circumstances.

"It'll be fine, I'll only be a few minutes," He promised.

"Alright," I sighed.

I'd hoped Hilly would have been too busy to realize her father was there.

As soon as I had let Jacob through the door he was screaming for Hilly.

She came running and gave him a huge hug. He did not deserve her love, at all.

"Daddy are you staying?" I heard Hilly ask as I returned to the kitchen.

"No, sweetie, sorry. I just have to grab some paper work," He said setting her down and going toward his office.

Hilly's smile fell and a frown took its spot.

She missed her daddy.

"Alright, pumpkin, I'm leaving," Jacob said before kissing her head and leaving without an 'I love you' or anything.

Hilly shook it off, acting like it didn't bother her at all.

But I could see through it. Instead of making a big deal out of it I did the only thing I could think of.

"Wanna help me finish dinner?" I asked because that was one of her favorite things, helping me cook.

A small grin returned to her face and she nodded before getting her step stool and helping with the rest of dinner.

After we ate and tubby time was done I suggested we play CandyLand.

"Yay!" She screamed before going and getting the game from her room.

We set it up on my bed that way when she was tired we could just cuddle up.

"What color do you want to be?" I asked holding out the 5 little plastic people.

"Yellow!" She squealed.

Should have known.

"Okay, and I'll be blue," I smiled.

We played a total of 3 games and she smoked me everytime! I didn't even let her win.

She was so excited and it made me so happy.

The whole time we played she was laughing and joking around and just being a little girl, one without a care in the world.

At least for a little while.

Before bed we looked through her new sea creature book and she passed out by the 4th page.

We both fell asleep by 8:30.

Around 1:30 I heard Tanya come home but couldn't even bring myself to act like a supporting 'friend' and go see how it went.

I didn't give a shit.  
_

**What'd ya think?! I promise next chapter it will pick up and become a romance! But I had to set up the characters and the relationships and personalities! Please review, it drives to me update faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! 3 chapters in 3 days?! Y'all better love me for this! Especially because this is a pretty long chapter! This rarely happens but I've had a lot of free time this week and I'm really enjoying writing this Fic! Thank you to all who have been reviewing! Your words make me want to write even more:) Also, thank you to those adding myself & this story to your favorites/alerts! Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or What Maisie Knew!  
_**

A few days passed the same as the rest.

Tanya went out every night on dates while Hilly and I did our own thing.

It seemed that Tanya was going out with the same person each night from phone calls I heard between her and her friends but I was never definite. It seemed a little serious but Tanya was never really one for 'serious relationships' even with Jacob.

Hilly was the reason they became serious.

Once Friday rolled around it was time for the trial.

Hilly wasn't sure what exactly was going on but she was excited to see her mommy and daddy.

"Which dress do you want to wear today?" I asked holding out a blue dress with white polka dots and a pink dress with flowers on it.

"C'mon we don't have time for that we're late!" Tanya said barging into the room.

She threw the polka dot dress at Hilly and left the room.

Hilly quickly got dressed and didn't say a word.

I finished getting her ready and it was time to leave.

I was holding Hillys hand as we walked down the stairs but Tanya snatched her away from me and started talking to her about God knows what.

"Now Hilly don't forget to mention some of the things Jacob did to you as a baby," Tanya said as we got out of the cab at the court house. "Remember the time your dad threw you across the room onto your bed?" It was a total lie.

"He did?" Hilly asked.

"Yes! God do you remember anything? That was one of the most traumatizing events in your childhood," Tanya said so annoyed with her for absolutely no reason.

Hilly kept looking back at me with sad eyes and I would just shoot her a little smile to show her everything was okay.

I wasn't allowed in the little office they had Hilly in to ask her questions or in the court room when the trial actually started because I wasn't family, so I sat in the little waiting area counting down the minutes until I knew Hilly was okay.

After a good hour the trial still hadn't started so we were all waiting together, Tanya and Jacob completely avoiding each other. Finally after having millions of questions fired at her Hilly came out of the room.

She walked right past Tanya and Jacob and ran right into my arms.

"You okay, Hill bug?" I asked rubbing her back and kissing her hair. Tanya was glaring at me.

"Just tired," She answered as she climbed on my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Baby, why don't you come sit with me?" Tanya said from across the room.

Hilly looked up at me and I smiled so she got off my lap and walked toward her mother.

"What happened to your hair?" Tanya asked Hilly after a few minutes.

Hilly just shrugged.

"Don't shrug at me, you know what happened to your hair so tell me!" Tanya almost yelled. Hilly looked at her and didn't say anything.

"I did it, Tanya. I took her to get her bangs cut," I said because Hilly could say anything.

"We _will_ talk about this later," Tanya seethed.

I just rolled my eyes.

The trial finally began 20 minutes later and Hilly had to go into the court room as well.

I heard a lot of screaming, crying, cursing, and then silence.

Jacob came walking out holding Hilly while Tanya was still in the court room with her head in her hands.

"Bella, I'm going to take Hilly back to the apartment to grab some things and then we'll be heading to my place. You're welcome to come with us," He said.

"Well why don't I take her back to the apartment then I will bring her over in a little while? It seems like she could use a nap," I suggested.

I just wanted time with Hilly, make sure she was okay.

"I don't see why not," Jacob nodded as he handed over a sleepy Hilly. "If I'm not there, Leah, my fiance will be," He added as he walked away.

He just got his daughter back and he was already handing her over to other people.

_Pathetic._

"You'll come to daddy's with me, right?" Hilly asked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'll be there as much as I can be,"

She didn't say anything else just started playing with my ponytail.

"C'mon Tanya," I called from the doorway.

She slowly stood and came toward us, tears all over her face.

I thought Hilly would question it but she was fast asleep.

"It'll be okay," I whispered to Tanya.

"No it won't, they're getting married Sunday! They pushed up the date because 'they just can't wait to be a family with Hilly and any more children they have," Tanya cried.

I had no idea what to say.

I didn't know why Tanya was taking it so hard, she told me she hated Jacob, multiple times!

I just rubbed her back but she pulled away and stormed off to get a taxi.

She cried the whole way home and just went to her room as soon as we walked through the door.

It was only 2:30 in the afternoon so I laid down with Hilly for a nap.

The only reason I was woken up was because I heard yelling from upstairs.

You'd think I would have been used to it.

I got up and went to the kitchen, near the stairs leading upstairs, to hear what was being said.

"Bella was supposed to bring Hilly over when she was ready," Tanya said loudly.

"Well I figured I'd save her the trouble, plus I needed to talk to you," Jacob said, calm.

"I don't want to talk to you Jacob. You're taking my daughter away from me," She sobbed.

"Oh you're such a drama queen, you're going to see her every 7 days. One week with me, one with you,"

"She's supposed to stay with me! Please don't do this to me, please don't take her away from me, dude, she's all I have," Tanya cried harder.

"I didn't do it," He said trying not to seem like the bad guy. "The court did this, they know what's best,"

Tanya just continued to cry.

"I'm going to get Hilly, we're leaving," I then heard Jacobs footsteps on the stairs and made it seem like I was making hot chocolate for myself and Hilly when she woke up.

"Why hello, Bella," He smiled at me.

I just nodded in his direction.

"Where's _my_ daughter?" He asked.

"I don't know... But _Hilly_ is still sleeping," I said. She was not just his daughter. She might as well have been mine for Gods sake!

He just blew off my comment.

"I'm going to go wake-"

"No you're not. She is sleeping, which doesn't come easy to her, so please let her sleep. I will bring her over later just like we planned," I said pouring the boiling water than looking at him.

"If you wish," Was all he said before brushing past me and leaving.

I let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the counter.

_What was I going to do?_

I couldn't leave this job but I couldn't be away from Hilly for 7 days every other week.

Thoughts ran through my head for another 15 minutes before I heard my bedroom door open and little barefeet coming toward the kitchen.

"I smell hot chocolate," Hilly smiled.

I laughed and put her cooled off mug on the counter as she climbed onto her stool.

"How was your nap?" I asked, pushing her hair off her forehead.

"Alright,"

That was always her response.

She never slept well, due to the yelling and reoccurring nightmares she never wanted to talk about.

"We have to get ready to go to your daddy's soon," I said as she drank her hot chocolate.

A frown took over her face.

"I don't want to go Bella," Hilly said quietly. "I want to stay here with you," She said burying her face in her hands.

She hated crying.

"Sweetie, you'll still see me a lot. I'll come visit you and then after seven days you'll be here with me again," I said trying to cheer her up. That little girl was always sad.

"I love you, Belly," She whispered lifting her head slightly.

"Hilly!" Tanya interrupted, still upstairs.

"I love you too, Hill bug," I said kissing her cheek before lifting her off the stool so she could go see Tanya.

"Hilly Denali come up here please!" Tanya yelled again. She was such an impatient bitch.

"I'm coming mommy," Hilly called up the stairs as she climbed them.

I knew a week without her would be hell.

oOo

"Hilly, sweets, it's time to go," I said tapping on her bedroom door.

She gave me those sad eyes and I wished I could have changed it all.

I gave her a half hearted smile, grabbed her two bags, and held my hand out for her.

"Oh baby!" Tanya fused before we left. "You know mommy loves you very much and your daddy is the reason we have to be apart. I want to keep you hear all the time but he's an asshole, just like we talked about earlier," Tanya said holding Hilly close.

What kind of mother talks like that in front of a child?

"I love you too, mommy," Hilly responded.

Tanya smothered her face with kisses before finally releasing her to me.

"C'mon Hills, time to go," I said as she grabbed my hand and walked out the door.

After hauling a cab we loaded her things and set for the drive.

Jacobs place was only 20 minutes away from the apartment so it was good incase I needed to get to Hilly for any sort of emergency.

"Ahh hello ladies, come in come in," Jacob said opening large apartment door for us.

Hilly walked in ahead of me dragging her star rolling suitcase behind her.

Leah was standing right beside Jacob with a big fake smile on her face. Oh dear God, this women was going to be fun to deal with.

"Hi, Hilly, how are you?" She smiled even wider, which I didn't know was possible.

Hills grinned back but didn't say anything.

"Where should I put these?" I asked gesturing to the bag I was holding and the one Hilly had. It was just too awkward.

"I'll show you to her room. Do you want to see your new room, HillyBilly?" Jacob asked. I hated when he called her that.

Her new room was adorable in all honesty. There were toys everywhere!

The walls were a light sunshine yellow, her favorite color, and there was a canopy above her bed.

It was the first time I'd seen her really smile all day.

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked.

Hilly nodded quickly, the smile never leaving her lips as she began going through the whole assortment of toys.

"You have Leah to thank for all these toys and pretty things," Jacob said but Hilly didn't really acknowledge him. She didn't know Leah from Adam. She was no one to her.

"Alright Hilly, I have to get going," I said as the time got later and later. Plus I didn't want Jacob to get mad at me for staying too long and not let me come back.

"Do you have to?" She asked turning those big brown eyes on me.

"Sadly I do, but I'll come see you soon! I promise," I smiled as she got up and ran to me, wrapping her little arms around my waist and holding on tight.

Tears filled my eyes but I tried so hard to blink them away.

I kissed the top of her head then bent to her level.

"See you soon?" I asked holding out my pinkie.

"See you soon, Belly," She said linking her pinkie with mine.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I said as my voice cracked. "Now go get back to those toys!" I smiled before she went and returned to where she was before.

Jacob followed me out of her room and to the front door.

"I know things are weird right now, but just know you are welcome here any time to see her," Jacob said. He was actually being genuinely nice for once.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," I said wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Do you still want me to pick her up from school everyday?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"I will let you know, I think Leah might be," He said. I just nodded.

"Also, the wedding has been pushed up to this Sunday and I know it's short notice but would you mind coming? I know Hilly would love if you were there and Leah and I are leaving for our honeymoon right after the wedding," Jacob explained.

"Okay I'll be there," I said.

"Great, thank you!" He said and I just nodded.

"Is Hilly going to be in the wedding?"

"Of course, she's our flower girl," He beamed.

I grinned back but said nothing.

"What time should I be there?" I asked.

"The ceremony starts at 11:30," He answered

"Sounds good, see you then," I said before leaving.

Once I was in the elevator I lost it.

I missed Hilly already.

It was all just too much for me.

I wanted to take Hilly and move as far away from them all as possible.

I felt like I'd never stop crying.

oOo

Once I returned home I just wanted to take a hot bath and sleep but Tanya had other ideas.

"Bella!" She called from the second floor. "Come up here!"

I already knew what was coming.

She was really going to yell because I got Hilly's bangs trimmed. It was ridiculous!

"Coming," I called as I made my way to the stairs.

But once I made it to the top step I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was a man I'd never met before sitting on the couch next to Tanya. But he wasn't like her normal boytoys... He was _gorgeous._

He had bronze colored hair that he styled perfectly, beautiful green apple eyes, plump lips the perfect pink color, and bone structure that could make any girl melt.

What was he doing with _her_?

Tanya cleared her throat and broke our starring.

"What's up, Tanya? I asked leaning on the divider next to the steps, trying to act like I wasn't just caught drooling over her man.

"I want to talk to you about Hilly's hair. Why did you go behind my back like that?" She asked sending me her signature glare.

"Oh my God, Tanya, let it go. Hillys bangs were constantly in her eyes and you didn't do anything about it! So I took it upon myself to fix it," I said.

"But that's not your job! You're not her mother, Bella, I am! You're just her nanny. It is my job to make decisions for her," She was getting defensive.

"This isn't about _you _Tanya, this is about your little girl! If you want to start making decisions for her start being a mother," I spat at her before going back downstairs.

"I'm not done talking to you, Isabella!" She screamed down the steps.

"Well I'm done talking to you,"

She continued to scream but I just ignored her and went to take my bath.

After filling the tub with steaming hot water and bubbles I stripped down and stepped in.

The water consumed my body and it felt like all my worries washed away, at least for a little while.

As I was laying there I heard the front door slam shut so I was content to have the place to myself.

I closed my eyes and just cleared my head. I could have stayed in there all night if it hadn't been for my growling belly.

I was starving!

After drying off I wrapped myself in my towel wrap, ya know those strapless ones that velcro together, and made my way to the kitchen.

No one was home so I didn't care.

When I finished making my pasta salad, my favorite food ever, I decided to return to my room to eat it.

As I turned the corner in the hallway I slammed into a rock hard body and a scream erupted from my throat.

My pasta salad also flew all over me, the stranger, and the floor.

"It's okay! It's just me," Mr. Gorgeous said trying to calm me down.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here? I thought you both left," I said backing away from him.

He avoided looking at me and that's when I remembered my attire.

"Tanya said she needed some air and stormed out," He explained.

I just nodded.

"Excuse me," I said before running to my room.

I took my time getting dressed because I didn't want to face him again. It was just too weird for me. I wasn't used to any guy being there besides Jacob. After about 20 to 30 minutes I slowly threw on yoga pants and a tshirt before leaving my room.

I tiptoed to the hall closet to grab the dust pan then went to examine the mess.

But it was already cleaned up.

"Did you do that?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

He was awkwardly standing at the counter.

'Uh yeah," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You didn't have to do that,"

"I wanted to. It was my fault you spilled your dinner," He said, shooting a small smile my way.

He really was gorgeous.

And so awkward, which made him even cuter.

"Oh! This is for you," He said before going into the fridge and pulling out a plastic container.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

He just smiled and took the lid off before handing it over.

Freshly made pasta salad.

"You didn't have to do that," I said looking up at him.

He just shrugged.

"How did you have time to make it so fast?" I asked amazed.

"I'm a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself," He said with an adorable crooked grin on his face.

"I'll be the judge of that," I said leaning over the counter to grab two forks. "You're eating some too,"

I handed him the second fork and we dug in.

"What do you think?" He asked after swallowing a bite.

"It's amazing!" I couldn't stop eating it. It was so much better than my store bought kind.

"I'm Edward by the way," He said dropping the fork and holding his hand out to me.

I had just taken a huge bite of pasta salad and I could feel the dressing drip down my chin as I tried to introduce myself as well.

He laughed and handed over a napkin.

"Bella," I laughed after wiping off my face and swallowing my food.

"I like your laugh," He commented.

I could feel heat rise up my neck to my cheeks. I hadn't blushed in so long.

"You've got a little-" He said reaching over to wipe something off my face.

"Oh God, thats embarrassing," I laughed after he swipped away dressing I didn't get.

"What the hell is going on here?"

_Oh God.  
__

**Soooo what do yas think?! Finally Edward has made an appearance but don't go thinking this is where the whole Edward/Bella love begins! Oh no no no a lot is in store for them! Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
